


Bloody Feathers

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Got caught, Got plucked, Mentions of Blood, Michelle spied on the Horde, Moms comforting moms, Small dose of hurt/comfort but mostly just sad, fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "It's not mine," Glimmer says before Angella can speak. Her daughter's clothing is ripped and burnt at the edges, speckled with the odd red spurt of blood that, as she said, is not hers. In her hand is Michelle's hand, her daughter's daughter laying belly-down on a medical bed. Her shirt has been discarded so the healers can work, bandaged to prevent further blood loss, but the smattering of yellow-gold feathers clinging to her skin from the sweat can't be denied. They'd plucked her like a turkey."I'm going to kill whoever did this," Angella said, with very little inflection.However, Glimmer shook her head. "Too late."





	Bloody Feathers

"It's not mine," Glimmer says before Angella can speak. Her daughter's clothing is ripped and burnt at the edges, speckled with the odd red spurt of blood that, as she said, is not hers. In her hand is Michelle's hand, her daughter's daughter laying belly-down on a medical bed. Her shirt has been discarded so the healers can work, bandaged to prevent further blood loss, but the smattering of yellow-gold feathers clinging to her skin from the sweat can't be denied. They'd plucked her like a turkey.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," Angella said, with very little inflection.

However, Glimmer shook her head. "Too late."

She accepted this with a nod and sat down. Glimmer pressed close to her side, smearing blood over her formal wear. The young woman was shaking heavily. Angella's eyes fluttered shut, a dozen or so images of Micah coming to mind. He hadn't died quickly or easily, but he'd died with all his honor. As sad as the memories were, they were dear to the rebellion for that very reason.

"She will heal," she told her- repeated, technically, as she's no doubt heard the news by now, but maybe hearing it from her will help soothe the ache in her chest. "They've all said as much."

Glimmer let out a shaky breath. "I never should've let her go."

That got a wry smile out of her. The odd thing about grief, Angella has learned, is that it doesn't necessarily end all other emotions. Even as Micah sat dying, he had been able to make her laugh. Pain is a side effect that bogged it all down; not the only source. "You make it sound like anything could have stopped her."

Her daughter turned to look her dead in the eye. "She's a lot like me, that way, isn't she?"

Angella did the polite thing and didn't respond. Any other time there'd be ribbing, but not when their kin was bloody and unconscious in front of them.

Glimmer squeezed her fingers, wishing the girl would wake up and squeeze back. "You know what she said to me, when we found her? She said... 'I'm sorry, mom'." Her scoff was more of a sob. "Stars, can you imagine? She was all alone and scared and... and she _apologized_. For _getting caught._ "

"You would've done the same," she offered quietly, answering the prior question.

The Commander wiped some snot on her arm, leaving a gross streak behind. "I'm sorry, mom. For doing this sort of thing to you."

Angella looked down at the wounded girl and felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. It hadn't sunken in until now that she had been lucky. Glimmer had been a handful as a child, yes, but she'd always come home successful- or, at the very least, mostly okay. Michelle hadn't been so lucky, and now Glimmer was suffering first-hand the kind of pain and terror Angella had always feared would come upon the Queen herself.

"Don't be," she said, smoothing a lock of purple-pink hair out of her face. "Apologies are overrated. I'm sure, when she wakes, Michelle will agree."

**Author's Note:**

> For my buddy! Short and sad, but I hope it'll do. =)
> 
> -Mandaree1

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Uncertainties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180137) by [DarkMasterofCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterofCupcakes/pseuds/DarkMasterofCupcakes)




End file.
